Guardians of The Earth
by eternal protector of pancakes
Summary: Percy gets a new brother who gets him hated by and banished from camp. When he leaves he finds out that he is Chaos's son who gives him his powers and offers him a place to live but he requests to stay so he can protects those who love and care for him and with his new powers he starts the Guardians of Earth. sorry suck at summaries. No HoO
1. I meet and Duel orion 20

Disclaimer:

Me: I Own Percy Jackson

14 Flashes

Zeus: Who Dares say such Blasphemy

Athena: If he really is the all powerful RR he might be able to give Ares a few brain cell

Artemis: And he might be able to teach Apollo proper poetry

Ares and Apollo: Hey . . . . . We heard that

Zeus: Are you RR

Me: No

Poseidon: Then why did you say that

Me: i wanted to fell like i own it *sniff*

Hades: Correct what you have done or we shall banish you to tartarus

Me: *cries hysterically* I *sob* do not *hick* own Percy jackson.

me: *cries more and flashes out*

14 jaws hit the floor

Artemis: Did he just flash out?

Athena: it seems so

Chapter 1: I meet and duel Orion 2.0  
Percy POV

the day my life turns into hell starts with a visit from my father. You see last year we were in a war with my evil grandfather, trust me he is evil and I should know, when he tried to destroy our parent's seats of power but we managed to defeat him and we were all happy and after the war my mother married her boyfriend Paul Blofis, I like to call him blow fish but my mom doesn't like it, and now they are starting a family but with me being a demigod makes it dangerous for them because our scent to them is like a double cheese burger to us and me being who I am... Sorry I forgot to tell you, my name is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and savior of Olympus and because I defeated Kronos last year monsters will try everything to kill me so they can get the glory so I decided to become a year-rounder at camp  
half-blood.

It is a year after the war and I hear the conch horn so I quickly run out with my sword thinking we are under attack only to see my father walking with a boy around my age walking from the beach. He stands smiling in front of everyone with one hand on the boy's back and says" this is my son Orion St Claire, he has lived with me and trained in my palace and I expect you all to treat him well" he said the last part looking at me and with that he went away leaving me to think where was Orion during the war and jealous that my dad didn't even call me for a visit. It was lunch time so I decided to sit at my table and talk to Orion later. I was starting to eat when someone walked up behind me and asked pompously "What are you doing here? Can't you see where you sitting?" He threw my plate off the table and the whole pavilion got silent staring at us " I am sleeping, what does it look like I am doing and of course I can see where I am sitting!" His face turned multiple shades of red in fury and he screamed " how dare you speak to me like that, I will have you know that I am Orion St Clair, son of Poseidon and hero of Atlantis" so I glared at him straight in the eye and saw him flinch and I said" I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and hero of Olympus and cabin counselor for the Poseidon cabin" I saw a vein sticking out on his forehead and he said "not for long because I challenge you for your position" I looked at him then laughed and told him " you have no right to challenge me for my position unless you went for one quest after joining camp." He just huffed and walked to get his food

Next month he went on a quest to recover the sacred cows of Apollo stolen by Epimetheus and Orion accepted the quest to receive it and he chose Annabeth and Grover as his quest companions. When they returned everyone started fawning over him especially the satyrs since he put of a forest fire during his quest the only people Percy had left was Annabeth, Nico and Thalia but Annabeth started getting distant, Nico was helping his father in the Underworld and Thalia was busy with the Hunters. The week after Orion returned from his quest he met Percy in the pavilion.

Percy POV

it's a week since Orion came back from his quest with Annabeth and Grover and everyone started treating me like I am invisible and the satyrs started treating him like a God and even Annabeth started acting distant.

Today I was in the dining pavilion for lunch and my brother walked in front of me and said" I challenge you for your position as cabin counselor we will meet in the arena in ten minutes

After lunch I went to the arena and started warming up

10 minutes later he arrived and we took our stances, the rules that you win if you are the first to draw blood or if your opponent surrenders. I said "let's see if this little puppy has a bite to match that bark" his face turned red and he charged with a scream of fury a. I side stepped and hit his back with the side of my sword causing him to stumble and lose his footing. He turned around with a look of pure rage and started attacking with a flurry of reckless swipes I started getting bored so I used the disarming maneuver taught to me by Luke, and my blade hit the base of Orion's sword and I twisted putting my whole weight in a downwards thrust and with a clang his sword rattled leaving my sword pointed to his undefended chest. When I asked if he surrendered he said no so I made a small cut on his hand and left the arena.


	2. I get Dinner with a side of banishing

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own percy Jackson**

**(helicopter and car sounds in the background)**

**SWAT breaks down my room door and smashes through my window**

**SWAT guy 1: According to our sources you said you own Percy Jackson is that true**

**SWAT guy 2: SPEAK NOW AND WE WILL BE LENIENT! **

**Me: I did say that**

**SWAT guy 1: correct your mistake or the world will go into chaos**

**Me: Fine Fine! I do not own PJO *pouts* not yet anyway**

**SWAT guy2: What did you say**

**Me: nothing nithing!**

**Swat guy1: good kid (swat leaves)**

**Chapter 2: I get Dinner with a side of banishing**  
**Third POV**

Over the next week many cabins have been pranked and Percy has been blamed for everything whether It was setting the Demeter cabin on fire, flooding the Hephaestus cabin, putting boy band poster's in the Artemis cabin or outing spiders in the Athena cabin and somehow the only person who saw Percy do all this was Orion.

**Percy POV**

After I started getting blamed for all those pranks people started to treat me badly like the Ares cabin started to gang up on me just to beat me up and the Hermes cabin only used to prank and steal from me and during archery I was the target for the Apollo cabin and the only reason I stayed behind was for Annabeth but that was not meant to last.

One day Annabeth called me to our spot on the beach and when I reached there I saw Orion making out with a blonde and I was about to give them their privacy when I heard him say " Oh Annabeth, you know you can do so ouch better that my idiotic brother" and to my horror she said " I know that is why I am with you." And with that my heart shattered and I couldn't hold back so I walked towards them and when they saw me the didn't even look surprised and then it hit me she planned all of this but I had to ask "A-Annabeth How could you?" to which she looked at me with a smug smile and said "You think I would stay with the likes of you Jackson, an attention seeking has been of a hero who cant stand anyone else getting the glory and you know what? OVER!" she punctuated her last words with a poke to my chest and to prove herself she kissed Orion after she spoke and that was too much for me to handle so I went to Orion and knocked him out and stormed away fro there.

That night word spread that Annabeth tried to break up with me and I went insane and almost killed her if Orion hadn't stepped in and then my father showed up at dinner and said " I am here to give the position of cabin counselor to my favorite son Orion St Clair" and then he turned to me and said " For being a danger to the campers and my son and his girlfriend I hereby banish you from camp. You have till morning to pack up and leave." With that said he flashed out

**A/N: Pleas Give some OCs**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Background:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Weapon:**

**Me: Grover make these people review**

**Grover: Why dont you make them review**

**Me: I will give you tin cans if you do**

**Grover: For the love of Pan please REVIEW... can i have the tin cans now**

**Me: *stares at grover weirdly* Who is Pam?**

**Grover I mean Pan, P-A-N, the great god Pan**

**Me: anyway please review so i can get rid of Grover**

**Grover: hey *pouts***


	3. I Bring A Few Dead Friends Back To Life

**Disclaimer:**

**Nico: How did I get here?**

**Shadowwalker6000: I brought you here**

**Nico: Why?**

**Shadowwalker6000: because I wanted you to do the disclaimer**

**Nico: Why is your name shadowwalker6000?**

**Can you shadow travel?**

**Are there 5999 shadow walkers before you?**

**Shadowwalker6000: Gods you ask so many questions!**

**Just do the disclaimer and I will not feed you to the wolves**

**Nico: *pouts* Shadowwalker6000 does not own anything.**

**Shadowwalker6000: there you have it I don't own PJO and HoO**

**(A/N) I am trying to make him as close to Percy as I can but I can't do it as I don't know how to do a sad Percy) **

**Chapter 3: I Bring A Few Dead Friends Back To Life**

**Chaos POV**

I have been watching my son live a miserable life for the past two months and now I see that no-good Poseidon has banished him from camp for that pompous brat he calls a son.

So now I have decided to go to him and tell him the truth without forcing him to choose so he can be happy.

**Percy POV**

Once I had gotten over the shock that my fa -Poseidon banished me from camp I went straight to my cabin and packed then I went over to blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary. I told them I am leaving camp and told Mrs. O'Leary to follow Blackjack we flew over Manhattan only for me to realize my mistake of forgetting dinner so I stopped in central park so I can go to the McDonalds on the corner of West 51st and Broadway.

When we landed I saw a black vortex appear and from the vortex a man walked out, his body was black and on his body you could see every star and constellation known and some unknown and his eyes were to suns glowing with infinite power, I thought this guy must really like Apollo, and when you see is face it was very regal and one that commands respect and an aura of such power it makes the Olympians look like ants. He said "Hello Son" then placed his hand on my shoulders and everything went blank.

When I woke up we were in McDonalds and I sat across the same man who was in the park and my mind went into overdrive and before I could control it I asked " who are you? What did you do to me? And why did you call me your son?" I then remembered the amount of power he has and gulped thinking if I had offended him. My face must have been amusing because he started laughing and said " Don't worry I will not blast you to smithereens and my name is Chaos, I gave you powers that even rival mine and I called you my son because you are my son." To say that I was shocked will be an understatement and he my ADHD kicked in "Why would you trust me with so much power? And how can you be my father? Poseidon is…. Unfortunately" I muttered the last word to myself. He must have heard me because he smiled and said "I unlocked the powers you already had and as to why Poseidon thinks he is your father is that I gave him fake memories. How about I show you what happened instead"

There was a flash and we were in my favorite place, the cabin in Montauk, and lying down next to each other were my parents. My mom looked at Poseidon and said "I know you can't stay for long but I would like to have something or someone to remember you by" he looked at her and smiled sadly and said "that is the reason why I can't stay, I cant do that knowing our child might be subject to a terrible fate" then everything froze and Chaos walked in with a blue bundle, he then placed the bundle in my mothers hands he waved his hand across their faces and said "this is your son and Poseidon's son, his name is Zephyrus , you will both love him and protect him to the best of your abilities and make sure he lives a happy life." He then looked at the bundle and said "remember, Perseus I will always love you and will always watch over you." He then kissed the baby on the forehead and with a flash we were back in McDonalds.

I started getting angry, even though I saw that he really cared for me but I still can't shake the feeling being abandoned, my mind started racing with questions but before I could speak he said "I know you have a lot of questions but before you begin why don't we order our food." To answer his question my stomach started rumbling.

I ordered a double cheese with a jumbo shake and then I had to ask "Why give me away? Where were you all my life? Why come now?" I saw pain flash though his eyes and he told me that when I was born he was in a war with his brother Order and the only way to protect me and to prevent him from using me as leverage, he had sent me to earth where no one knew of my existence so I would live a happy life as a child and I always watched over you."

I experienced a kaleidoscope of emotions ranging from shock to sorrow to anger and tears started welling up in my eyes **"If you were really watching over me then where you were throughout my childhood? Where were you when smelly Gabe used to hit me? Where were you when he – he violated me? Do you know how scared I was whenever my mother used to work at nights? How helpless I felt when there was no one between me and Gabe? Do you know how many times I wanted to run away? How many times I ****hated myself thinking something was wrong with me? All the time I asked myself, why does this have to happen to me? So how were you watching over me? Do you know how hard it was for me to pretend everything is ok? To act like nothing happens?" for a moment I thought I saw a murderous look on his face then it disappeared and I started weeping hopelessly**. (A/N I did not know what to type then this just started flowing please tell me if I should keep this or change it!)

His face softened but it had a pained look and then he said " I have seen everything and it took everything within my power to stop myself from unleashing all my rage on him because if I did I would have vaporized your entire planet and I knew if I came to see you one of my brother's spies would have found you and taken you to him and he would have done the same and much worse to you and even though this Gabe really hurt you I knew that he was the lesser of two evils. It pained me to see what happened to you but there was really nothing I could do without making things any worse than it already was but you are right I should have done something, I could have send someone to watch over you or influenced Gabe in a way but I didn't and I would hope if you would forgive me." I felt a surge of guilt as I didn't think how he would have felt watching all that happen to me, so I pulled myself together and told him "I now understand where you are coming from." And I really did, so to lighten up the mood I asked "being your son do I get any awesome powers." To which he started grinning and replied "let's just say the universe is you playground."

He then put on a serious face and said "now for the reason why I came here. I came here to ask you if you would like to come and live with me in the void, it will be a place where you will be accepted and loved" It was a very good offer and I really had to think about it but I suddenly got the feeling that another war might come along and even though most of the people forgot me there are still people who cared for me and I can't leave them to fend for themselves. So I said "I am much honored that you came to ask me that but I have a feeling that I am still needed on earth and I can't leave here yet." For a moment I thought he would be angry but he had a look like he was not surprised by my choice in fact you could actually see a little pride in him. Then a thought occurred to me am I immortal so I asked him and he said "you are not immortal but you are eternal like the primordial." "what does it mean" I asked and he replied that immortal being like the gods fade away and go the void where they can't come back but those that are eternal can travel to and from the void as and when they wish.

My food arrived and chaos left leaving me to think of what I can do while I ate. I started thinking of all the people I failed and how I will protect the ones I have left with all I got then a familiar voice spoke to me in my head _'you can bring them back you know' _I recognized it to be chaos so I asked _'what do you mean and how did you get in my head' _ he then replied _'I mean you can bring those that died back to life all you have to do is go to where their spirits are and bring them to the mortal world and because you are with them their bodies will form.' I said thanks and the connection was cut._

I imagined myself in Elysium and appeared in front of Silena Beauregard on seeing me she jumped back shouting "Jesus Christ" I started smiling and said "no it's just me though I have been told the resemblance is quite startling." ( I do not own the Mortal Instruments and no offence to any Christians)

We both started laughing and then she asked me "what are you doing here? Are you dead? "She stopped when I started laughing I told her "I am not dead and I am here to see you, Luke, Beckendorf, Nico, Bianca and Michael and then we are going to get Zoë from Ouranos's court."

While she went to get Beckendorf and Luke I pictured shadows pulling Nico toward me and when I opened my eyes I saw Nico standing there with his sword out and when he saw me he put his sword down and asked me why I am here I told him to wait and all will be revealed in time.

When the others arrived I told them (A/N I am keeping the son of chaos a secret from everyone but the one who is paired with Percy please vote) "my master told me to start a group of guardians for earth. He told me I could have any 7 on my team and I chose you people and Zoë, so I brought you all together to ask if you would like to be part of the Guardians."

When we arrived at Ouranos's court we all bowed to him and I told him "My master zephyr is starting a group of immortal guardians to protect the earth and I have come to offer Zoë Nightshade a position." He started booming with laughter and said you think that minor wind god is powerful enough to bring back the dead let alone make you immortal." It was hard not to laugh and I then said "with all due respect but I am talking about the original zephyr who is, according to my knowledge, your brother." With that his eyes widened so much that I thought it would fall out. He then said "You may ask."

When Zoë arrived I made her the offer and she accepted. After that we teleported to Central Park and I told them to repeat the pledge after me "I pledge myself to Lord Zephyr and as an immortal Guardian of the Earth." I paused and then said "I also pledge myself to the awesomeness of Perseus Jackson." Then recognition of their words dawned on their faces and it was so funny that I was rolling on the floor laughing.

After I regained my composure I sensed a large amount of Monsters somewhere nearby so I looked at the other Guardians snapped my fingers to give them their uniforms and said " Guess what guys we have our first mission today."

**A/N: This is just a draft copy I typed as an experiment please review tips and Ideas it will be very appreciated**

**Will try to post at least twice a week but cannot make any promises as I am currently studying**

**Q: Who is Percy Being Paired with?**

**A: Don't know yet but I do have a poll running?**

**Q: Why are there also males?**

**A: I think it will prove as a challenge to me**

I was thinking of adding 2 more stories please choose which of these do you think is best choice

C1: Percy Jackson is a boy, or is he. What if Percy Jackson was supposed to be a girl? What if Hecate cursed unborn Percy Jackson and unknowingly making him a boy? And what will happen when Hecate takes out the curse after his sixteenth birthday because of the wish he made? How will Percy adapt to being a girl and why is everyone staring at her.

C2: After being betrayed by Annabeth, Percy went to his father, trained for 3 years and became the God of Tide, Time, Demi-Gods, Warriors, Knowledge, Elements, Weaponry, liquid and the wild. He will also be the male version of Artemis. Pertemis story

C3: Reading with the Gods After Son of Neptune and before Mark of Athena Demigods will be taken out and put back at the same time so it would be like nothing ever happened but they will still have the memory nico will be from just before he goes to the doors of death.

**RIEVIEW OR I WILL MAKE APOLLO RECITE A HAIKU TO YOU MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*COUGHCOUGH*HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


End file.
